A Date to the Samhain Ball (Not as easy as it sounds)
by digthewriter
Summary: Draco lost the game and gained a boyfriend.


A Date to the Samhain Ball (Not as easy as it sounds)

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"Pansy, you cheated!"

"No, I did not!"

Draco scowled at his friend who, he was sure, cheated at Muggle Poker. They had been learning about Muggle culture as part of their "rehabilitation" during eighth year; both Pansy and Draco, along with many other pure-blood witches were intrigued by the card game where you bet with money. Or make other silly bets in lieu of money.

"Fine, whatever. You've taken all I had on me, I can't give you any more coin," Draco said, frowning still as he crossed his arms, huffing huffed back into this seat.

Blaise had been their card-dealer; he was looking at Draco as if he knew something Draco didn't.

"I have no use for your money, Draco," Pansy said, sounding annoyed. He figured she knew Draco was convinced she'd cheated and was going to be cross with him about it for a long time.

"I told you, I was all in. That means, you were too. Meaning, you said you'll do anything I say and now you have to."

Draco looked at her for a long minute before he locked eyes with Blaise. Blaise shrugged, starting to started to collect all the cards. Maybe Draco could ask Pansy for a re-match.

"What would I have to do?" Draco asked, sceptical of Pansy's motives. He was certain it wasn't going to be anything good.

"Ask Potter to the Samhain Ball."

"What?" Draco nearly shrieked his response and stood up off his chair in the Slytherin common room. "No fucking way."

"Come on, Draco. You lost. Fair and square."

"I demand a rematch!"

"No!" Pansy said, folding her arms. "You said you were all in. Which you _know_ means the loser has to do what the winner wants. This is what I want."

"Why?" Draco gave her a confused look. His heart was beating a million miles per second and there was literally no way in hell he was going to ask Potter to the Samhain Ball. Or any ball. Or talk to Potter.

Because Potter was stupid with his stupid hair, and his stupid friends, and his stupid saviour complex, and Draco _hated_ him. Which was okay, because Potter hated Draco, too. He was sure of it.

"It'll be fun," Pansy said with a smile. "You told me _we_ I couldn't be together because you're gay. And well...what a great way to come out to the entire school? Ask Potter to the ball."

"No."

"Fine. Then I will not speak to you ever again."

"Fine." Draco shrugged before he started to walk away. "Fuck if I care."

0-0-0-0-0

Draco went to the Great Hall for breakfast the next day and took his usual seat next to Blaise and across from Pansy. Pansy didn't look at him through the entire ordeal; when Draco asked her a direct question, she ignored him.

"Pansy. Come on, really."

"Blaise. Do you hear something?" Pansy asked, looking right at Blaise. "I feel like...there's this annoying scratchy voice...maybe I should complain to the Headmistress."

"Pansy. You can't ignore me all day. We have four classes together."

Pansy got up off her seat, grabbed her books, and left the Great Hall.

Draco chased after her, but by the time he reached the corridor, she was gone.

Pansy was true to her word. She didn't look at him, talk to him, or acknowledge his presence through all their classes. Even when they were partnered together. She continued to do the work as if she were alone. During lunch, she switched seats with someone, keeping her distance from Draco.

Normally, Draco wouldn't have cared but when they'd got back to Hogwarts for eighth year, Pansy had been his only friend. Now, Draco had other friends but none of them were like Pansy. Even if it'd only been one day, he really missed her. He wasn't able to joke around with anyone else, make fun of Blaise the way they especially did, or even bitch about their professors.

He didn't know if he could last another day with the same cold shoulder. But, Draco figured that he was going to try.

The next day, it was the same.

Pansy's treatment of Draco was so noticeable that all the other students in the other houses were starting to talk about it.

"Trouble in paradise?" Weasley teased Draco as he walked by Draco in the corridor before Potions class. Draco glared at Weasley, but he was pulled away before Draco could muster up a response. Potter locked eyes Draco for a moment and gave Draco a look he couldn't decipher. He looked part upset, part pleased, and he opened his mouth to say something to Draco but seemed to change his mind.

0-0-0-0-0

On the third day, Pansy didn't even sit anywhere close to him during dinner. She was all the way on the other side of the Slytherin table, chatting with fifth years.

FIFTH YEARS!

When she walked by Draco, she stopped for a moment to say hi to Blaise, but then kept walking.

"Fine. I'll do it!" Draco all but screamed, standing behind her, and all the conversations in the entire Great Hall came to a screeching halt. "You fucking win. OK?!"

She gave Draco a smile and threw her arms around him.

Draco shook his head, patting patted her hair before she looked at him again and kissed his cheek. Draco felt his face burning with embarrassment. Since they'd started school this year, he'd been spending his days trying to be invisible. Now, thanks to Pansy, he was the most gawked at student for the moment.

"Just go away now," Draco said to her, pushing her shoulder slightly; she winked at him as she walked away.

Draco looked around the Great Hall and most of the conversations had resumed with very few people still staring at him. However, the Gryffindors apparently hadn't received the memo. Potter and his crew looked at Draco with so much interest, he was starting to develop a complex.

Draco glowered at them and then sprinted out of the room. He'd no idea how he was going to ask Potter to the Samhain Ball _now_.

0-0-0-0-0

In the dark hours of the night, when Draco was certain everyone was asleep, Draco got out of bed. He cast a _Lumos_ to look for his trunk and found the article from the _Prophet_ he'd hidden away.

It was from the 24th of August, 1998. The newspaper reporter, January Labonte, had asked Potter if he was going to get back together with his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, now that the war was over.

Potter had tried to avoid the question by offering vague answers until the reporter pressed on. Finally, Potter admitted to the reporter and the entire Wizarding world he was gay.

JL: _"What about the girls you dated when you were at Hogwarts?_

HP: _"I was still discovering myself at the time. And as you can tell, none of those relationships panned out. I'm more certain now, I don't want to waste my time dating girls. There was someone that made me come to terms with the fact that I'm gay-"_

JL: _"And who is that special someone?"_

HP: _It's not important. Besides, this isn't the time for dating, there's a lot of work to be done to restore the balance in the Wizarding world._ "

Draco rolled his eyes at Potter's response, as he always did, and put the article away. The bloody saviour complex, _and_ he'd admitted he didn't wish to date anyone. Why would he even say yes if Draco asked him to the ball. What was Pansy thinking? She only wanted to embarrass Draco, that's all. He was sure of it.

0-0-0-0-0

Hoping Pansy would forget about the challenge she'd presented Draco with, Draco avoided Potter at all cost. The only classes he shared with Potter were Advanced Potions-which Potter was awful at, and Defence Against the Dark Arts-where the professor nearly kissed the ground he walked on.

In both classes, Draco kept to himself. He arrived late and almost always left early.

Now that the actual ball was merely five days away, Pansy ended up cornering him about it.

"Our deal was you were going to ask him, Draco. That's the only reason I've started talking to you again."

"I know. I try...but I've been busy. I got held up in-"

"Don't make excuses. You don't think I know you were late to Potions every day this week, and then you made an excuse to leave early? I have eyes and ears everywhere, Malfoy."

Draco rolled his eyes. "But why...why _him?_ "

She leaned closer indicating she was going to whisper in his ear. Draco moved forward. "Because I know you fancy him. And he's gay. So you have no excuse-"

"I have plenty of excus-reasons. He's the bloody saviour of the bloody wizarding world. He _hates_ me."

"He saved your life."

"Because he's a fucking saviour. It's what they do."

"Draco."

"Pansy."

She scrutinised him with a look before her gaze went past Draco's shoulder. Draco turned to see where she was looking, finding Potter walking with Granger. They were walking towards them and Potter looked as if he'd almost stopped walking before he resumed. Granger looked at Potter, and then looked at Draco, and then back at Potter. She gave a small smile and Draco immediately scowled.

"Now's your chance," Pansy said, walking away from Draco.

"But-" Draco stopped protesting when he found Pansy walking _towards_ Potter and Granger. She stopped for a brief second; then Granger walked away with her-leaving Potter alone.

"Ah. Bloody hell."

Draco turned completely and watched as Potter made his way to Draco.

"So you and Parkinson are all made up."

"I-yeah. I suppose." Draco's shoulders were tense and all he wanted to do was lean back against the wall behind him-let it support him up. "She's a cow. But she's my best friend."

Potter's eyes widened at Draco's statement. "Is that...is that how you should be talking about your girlfriend?"

"What?" Draco spurted the words out before he could stop himself. "She's not my fucking girlfriend. Where the hell did you get that idea from? Honestly, Potter."

"I...Sorry. I just thought since she was cross with you and the whole school was talking about it and then your hug in the Great Hall. She kissed your cheek."

Draco knew now was the perfect opportunity to out himself and get this over with.

"She's not my type."

"Oh?" Potter seemed to consider his next set of words very carefully. "Do you have a type?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't know. I'm only eighteen. I suppose I should have one, given my parents were already engaged by the time they were _my_ age. But, no. I suppose not. I just...well...it can't be Pansy."

"Why is that?"

"For starters, she's the wrong gender," Draco said.

"Oh!" Potter said. "I had no idea."

"Why would you? We don't all announce our sexual orientation to the newspapers," Draco snapped.

"That's not-I didn't mean-the papers are always interested in my personal life," Potter said, sounding resigned. He ran a hand through his hair. "She'd caught me off guard with that question and well honesty _is_ the best policy."

Draco nodded. Now would have been _perfect_ to ask him but he still couldn't do it. He couldn't face the rejection. Especially since Potter was being all nice to him. In the beginning, he could have asked Potter, gotten rejected, and then moved on. Now, he _wanted_ to ask Potter. He actually wanted _to go_ with Potter. A rejection would only shatter him.

"The Samhain Ball is coming up..." Potter said; his voice was so low, Draco wasn't sure if he'd heard him correctly.

"I'm well aware," Draco said, resisting rolling his eyes at the sheer annoyance at himself. And Pansy. "Five days away."

"Do you have a date? Or are you going with Parkinson?"

"Pansy is going with Theodore. She refuses to be my fag hag," Draco replied. Potter nodded slightly but didn't say anything. "Do _you_ have a date?"

Potter shook his head.

"We were going to go together, all of us, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville...like a group thing."

"I hear Blaise asked your ex-"

"I know, she told me."

"And you're okay with that?"

Potter shrugged. "She can date whoever she likes. I think she really likes him. He doesn't coddle her."

"And you did?"

Potter shrugged again.

"So this group thing of yours..." Draco started; he had a feeling Potter didn't want to go with them.

"Yeah?"

"They're all couples."

"Notice that, did you?" Potter chuckled. "They mean well but...there aren't very many gay blokes at Hogwarts."

"I'm sure there are. They're just not out."

"Maybe..." Potter said biting his lower lip. "Do you think you want to-"

"Just because you're gay and I'm gay doesn't mean we will get along, Potter. So far this year I've been pretty drama free because I've been avoiding you. I don't need your charity-"

"What are you even talking about?" Potter asked, sounding surprised and angry.

"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean you have to ask me to the ball."

"That's not why I'm asking you!" Potter said. Honestly, where did this anger come from?

"You just happen to ask me five minutes after finding out I'm gay? After you've just told me there aren't very many gay people at Hogwarts..."

Potter's voice rose, "I would have asked you before-"

"Then why didn't you?" Draco shouted back. Wait, why were they fighting? This is what Draco wanted. He wanted to go to the ball with Potter so Pansy would leave him alone. It didn't matter who asked whom, if anything, it was good Potter was asking him but-

"I thought you were with Parkinson!"

"What?" Draco asked. "You were always gawking at me, looking annoyed, as if you hated my existence-"

"I didn't hate your existence. You are so stupid, Malfoy. Do you know that? I was always staring at the two of you because I thought she was your girlfriend and I liked you. I felt foolish for liking a straight bloke. A bloke that _made_ me realise I wasn't straight. All of my friends know-"

"Is that why they _all_ give me shite? Because you like me and _everyone_ thought I'm with Pansy?"

Draco paused for a moment. "Wait...what? I made you realise you weren't straight?" Potter didn't say anything. His hands were balled up into fists and he was breathing heavily. Draco was sure he was going to punch him any second now. "I'm the someone who made you come to terms with the fact you're gay?"

"Did you memorise that newspaper article for something?" Potter asked, his brows furrowing.

"You didn't answer the question."

"You didn't answer mine," Potter countered.

"I asked mine first," replied Draco.

Potter released a deep sigh. "Yes. Malfoy."

"Yes, Malfoy, what?"

"I fancy you. You're the reason I knew I was gay. Happy now?"

"Why would I be happy?" Draco asked, when in fact, he was extremely happy.

"Forget it." Potter started to walk away when Draco grabbed him by the arm.

"Wait, Potter." Potter stopped to look at Draco, and Draco closed the distance between them. "Do you want to go to the Samhain Ball with me? As my date?"

Potter gave Draco a once-over and then his eyes settled on Draco's hand that was still holding Potter's arm. Draco immediately let go.

"I'll have to think about it," Potter said and walked away.

 _Bloody bastard_.

0-0-0-0-0

"So you asked him?"

"Yes."

"And what did he say?"

"That he'll think about it."

Draco didn't bother looking up from his book as Pansy paced around in the Slytherin Common Room.

"Bugger," she said, "I was so sure he was going to say yes immediately."

"What makes you say that?" Draco finally put his book down.

"You must have done something. Did you argue with him before hand? You know you have this habit of talking too much."

"What are you on about, Pans. Why would have said yes immediately?"

"Honestly, Draco. You were the only person in the entire school who missed the way Potter gawked at you. Every time we were next to each other, my hand on your shoulder, or me hugging you...Potter was there, _staring_. If I'd not read that article in the _Prophet_ where he confirmed he was gay, I thought maybe he liked me. But that wasn't all possible since I nearly gave him up to the Dark Lord and all. He was nice to me after I apologised to him about it...so the other logical possibility was he fancied you. And the more I tested it, the more he'd squirm. That's how I _knew_ if you asked him-"

"I might have had a fight with him," Draco said.

"For fuck's sake, Draco. I make this so easy for you. I make him want you. _Then_ I make him _available_ so you can ask him. You you can't even-"

"I can't help it, okay? One moment we're talking all nice and cordial and the other, he was all but ready to put his hands around my neck. We won't get along. I don't care if you think I like him or if he _wants_ me..."

"There's only one way this can be fixed," Pansy said.

"How?" Draco asked, frustrated that he was interested. He should just move on. He asked Potter. Potter didn't accept. It was over.

"Leave it to me." She turned on her heels and walked out of the Common Room before Draco could stop her. He really hated when she did that.

0-0-0-0-0

The next morning in the Great Hall, Pansy didn't leave Draco's side. She crossed her arm with Draco's, laughing at everything he said. As they walked out, Pansy kept close contact with him. Draco didn't risk looking over the Gryffindor table, no doubt, Potter told them all that he and Pansy weren't a couple, and didn't want to deal with more glares.

The charade continued on for hours. It only stopped when enchanted roses started to arrive to Draco during his classes. A flying rose, along with a small parchment dropped in front of him in Potions class.

Slughorn immediately grabbed it and took it away. "No secret messages or note-passing is allowed in my classrooms, Mr Malfoy."

"But I don't know who it's from..." Draco tried to argue.

"Not to worry. Let me read it in front of the whole class..." Slughorn opened the small parchment and read out loud, " _Screw Potter. Be my date for the Ball, Malfoy..._ " Then he cleared his throat. "Whoever it is has used quite the language..."

"Who is it?" Patil asked before Draco had the chance.

"It doesn't say. It simply tells you to wait and see..."

Then he dropped the parchment and the rose in front of Draco. As soon as it landed on the table, the message disintegrated.

Draco was sure it was Pansy's doing and he'd no idea what she accomplished from it. If she were trying to make Potter jealous, it wasn't going to work, and it would only irritate Draco.

Another message arrived in _Defence_. Draco destroyed it before he even opened it. He felt all eyes on him, but he didn't care, he returned his attention to the professor and waited for instructions as if nothing had happened.

0-0-0-0-0

Draco did his best to now not only avoid Potter but also Pansy. Maybe she meant well. Maybe she was having a bit of fun on her own at Draco's expense, but he was not having it.

With the way things were going, Draco was going to end up staying in his room for the Ball and not attend at all.

"Malfoy..."

Draco closed his eyes and hung his head low when he heard Potter's voice from behind him. The man had managed to find him, regardless of how good he'd been about hiding himself.

"Potter," Draco said turning around.

"You've been getting a lot of attention lately..."

Draco furrowed his brows. "So?"

"So?" Potter huffed as if he couldn't believe Draco. "Need I remind you that you asked _me_ to the ball and now you're getting invitations left and right. I hope you're not considering accepting them..."

"Why wouldn't I?" Draco asked, slightly disturbed by Potter's possessive tone. "You've not said yes."

"I've not said no, either."

"And what good does that do? What if you decide you're going to say no on Friday and the ball is on Saturday-"

"Listen, Malfoy..." Potter's finger was now in Draco's face and Draco instinctively took a step back. Potter took a step towards him so Draco stepped back some more.

This continued until Draco's back hit the wall and he couldn't go anywhere. Then Potter was in his face.

"It's rude to consider other invitations if you've extended one to me."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "It's rude to keep someone waiting if you're only going to act like a jealous Neanderthal."

"And why is Parkinson hanging all over you all the time now? I thought she was dating Nott-"

"Why are you so in other people's business, Potter? Your own life becoming too boring? Not enough gossip with your crowd of sanctimonious Gryffindors?" Draco retorted and placed his hands on Potter's shoulders to push him away.

Potter didn't move. If anything, he closed the distance between them.

"Get off me."

"No."

"You are so uncouth."

"Malfoy..." Potter pressed himself against Draco, brushing Draco's lower lip with his thumb.

Draco immediately licked his lips after and Potter's mouth slightly parted before he kissed Draco. Draco released a small protesting moan that didn't see the light of day as Potter pushed his tongue in and Draco went pliant. The hands that were on Potter's shoulders pushing him away were now pulling him close.

He straightened up against the wall, parting his legs so Potter could fight right in-between them. And Potter did. He fit so well against Draco's body, Draco believed he only belonged there.

When they broke apart, Potter kissed the side of Draco's mouth before kissing his jaw, eventually stepping away.

"You're so predictable, Potter," Draco said, opening his eyes, not knowing when he'd closed them.

"Why?" Potter asked, sounding confused.

"Two bloody roses; an illusion of someone else's interest in me. And you-"

"It was all a deception?" Potter asked, confusion reaching his eyes and hurt settling in.

"Most likely. I've no idea."

"Parkinson set the whole thing up?" Potter asked, he looked slightly amused now and Draco's nerves settled.

"My money would be on her. She's an excellent poker player."

"I should be upset about this," Potter said, as if he were talking to himself.

Draco pulled him close and he was nestled against Draco again. "You could waste your time doing that, or you could find better ways to spend it."

0-0-0-0-0

Potter held Draco's hand as they walked into the Great Hall on the night of the Samhain Ball.

Draco was nervous again about receiving unwanted attention, but given the fact Potter wasn't letting him go, he knew he had no other choice.

They danced together to the first few songs-well, Draco danced and Potter did _something_ until they decided to take a break for drinks. It was slightly endearing to watch Potter try so hard but he'd only kept stepping on Draco's feet.

Much to Draco's surprise, Potter's friends were mostly friendly. Weasley eyed him all night but didn't say anything as Granger kept telling him to behave. Draco wondered if this were the right time to apologise again for accidentally poisoning him. Draco had done his dues by constantly apologising for his and his family's actions to the Wizarding world.

On the side of the room, Blaise seemed to be having a good time with Ginny Weasley-who quite rightly was keeping her distance from Potter and Draco. Pansy and Theodore danced to _every song_. Draco was glad Pansy had finally found someone that kept up with her.

"I'm still confused about one thing, though," Draco said as he and Potter left the Great Hall to take a walk around the gardens.

"What's that?" Potter asked, wrapping his arm around Draco's shoulders.

"You said...to the _Prophet_ reporter you weren't interested in dating. But now, you and me, is this...is this only for the ball?" He didn't want to sound so vulnerable but Draco had been having such a great time; he didn't want it to end.

He had been wondering about this question ever since their first kiss. The way Potter was acting: jealous, possessive, and _desperate_ for Draco-seemed to counter his attitude about not wanting to date. He was very involved in the rebuilding of Hogwarts and several Ministry officials seemed to keep constant contact with him about the Wizarding world business.

On top of everything else, Potter also had studies and homework to worry about. Now Draco could see the world had given Potter the title of Saviour-he was mostly trying to keep his head afloat. He'd discovered all of this by not even spending one full week with Potter. He wondered how Potter's friends coped.

Potter chuckled lightly and turned Draco to face him, before he kissed him again. "I wasn't interested in dating because I thought you weren't available. I care a great deal about the Wizarding world. I want to help in any way I can...but I just didn't think having a boyfriend was a reality because I couldn't like anyone or basically no one interested me the way you do- So no. This isn't just for the ball if that's what you want. I want _more_."

"We'll fight," Draco said.

"I'm counting on it."

"And I will annoy you. Just as much as you might frustrate me."

Potter laughed. "You need to spend more time with Hermione and Ron."

"I don't understand."

"You will."

"So you're my boyfriend now?" Draco asked, feeling his cheeks burning.

"Is that what you want?" Potter asked, grinning, as he held Draco's hand and kept him close.

Draco shrugged. "I'll have to think about it."

* * *

THE END


End file.
